House of Ravenbough
The noble House of Ravenbough has stood the test of time for centuries, despite the tragedies endured. Led by Lord Felonarias Ravenbough, a Champion of the Light and paladin of Quel'Thalas, House Ravenbough remains faithful to the noble Houses of the Dawnspire and to their kin. Despite their Lord's prowess on the field of battle, House Ravenbough is known far more as an economic powerhouse than anything else. For centuries - and still today - House Ravenbough has supplied the noble families of the Dawnspire and their allies with quality Thalassian warhorses. Knowing for their agility and resilience, a Ravenbough thoroughbred is easily spotted for its pristine coat of a coal black. Lands The lands of Highperch have seen times both prosperous and tragic. Overseen by the noble House of Ravenbough under Lord Felonarias and his sons - Sev'ranesh, Var'thalan, and Cam'naris - the family has managed to make the most of their fortune despite suffering such grievous losses by the hands of the scourge. With their land situated right in between The Dawnspire and Sundial Anchorage, Highperch has seen a great deal of prosperity over the centuries House Ravenbough has remained as caretaker. People within Highperch have long been known for their skill in raising and breeding high quality Thalassian stallions, most typically used as destriers for all manner of military within Quel'Thalas. Felonarias himself is a skilled cavalryman, a skill that has been passed down to his sons; they remain fierce dragoons, despite their contingent having withered greatly since the Third War. As a supplement to their industry, a healthy contingent of leatherworkers and tanners craft and trade their goods to a land in consistent need of saddles, armor, and medical supplies. The rangers of Oakhall and The House of Dawnforge are chief beneficiaries of this boon, which in no small way strengthens the bond between them. After sustaining a great deal of damage to their land and the loss of several key members of their family, including Felonarias' second wife, Soranyah, the family and their people have remained quiet. Settled between two rivers that form a fork, they have built high walls around their territory that serve as a great deterrent to potential intruders. Slowly but surely has the Ravenbough name become relevant once more, due in part to Felonarias' perseverance. Despite their reputation of being rather reclusive and aloof, Felonarias and House Ravenbough are intent upon letting down their walls - at least enough to forge new bonds, and strengthen old ones. Notable Members [[Felonarias Ravenbough|'Felonarias Ravenbough']], Warden of Highperch and Lord of his name. Felonarias is well over six centuries old, and has participated in several wars on behalf of his people - both as a Quel'dorei, and now as a Sin'dorei. [[Sev'ranesh Ravenbough|'Sev'ranesh Ravenbough']], Felonarias' eldest son and heir to his name. Sev'ranesh is the first and only child born during Felonarias' marriage to his first wife, Zah'naedra Ravenbough (formerly Summerglade). Born to minor nobility in Quel'Thalas, Zah'naedra was a talented mage - and particularly skilled with the arcane arts. A retired professor, Zah'naedra passed away due to health complications when Sev'ranesh was roughly five years old. Sev'ranesh is a member of the Sunguard under the command of the Dawnmenders, and a blossoming member of the Blood Knight Order. Though eccentric, Felonarias considers him to be reliable. After finding injury during the Sunguard's campaign in Draenor, Sev'ranesh did not return to the field of battle until the Sunguard's ranks embarked upon a journey to Light's Glory in Northrend to once more battle the Bleeding Eye Cult. [[Var'thalan Ravenbough|'Var'thalan Ravenbough']], Felonarias' second son and first with his second wife, Soranyah Ravenbough (formerly Greystone). Var'thalan is a dragoon, trained in the ways of mounted combat. Despite being younger than Sev'ranesh by roughly five years, Var'thalan joined the Blood Knight Order before him, and currently holds a higher rank (Knight-Master). A skilled practitioner of the Light, Var'thalan joined the Order close to its inception in honor of his mother, a dedicated priestess that passed in the Fall of Quel'Thalas. Despite his traditional upbringing, Var'thalan and his father seem to differ a great deal - especially when it comes to ideologies and the Light. [[Cam'naris Ravenbough|'Cam'naris Ravenbough']], Felonarias' youngest son and second child during his marriage to Soranyah. A young paladin with a desire to prove himself, he originally followed his father's footsteps as a paladin of the Silver Hand. Not until the Order of Blood Knights began steering toward a more traditional use of the Light did he decide to enlist, now serving as an Adept and in the same ranks as his two brothers. Vytharon Ravenbough, Felonarias' brother. Vytharon plays little part in the current goings on of the family; he has not been present for years, and presumed dead by many. With no real evidence, Felonarias has never presented his dear brother with a proper grave nor relinquished the idea that he is still potentially alive somewhere outside of Quel'Thalas. It has been rumored that Felonarias' second son, Var'thalan, was named loosely after Vytharon in honor of him. Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Houses and Clans